The Evil Eye
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Short Otalia one-shot


Pairing: Otalia

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own no characters, only my own imagination.

----

Olivia Spencer was sitting deep in thought at the couch in the farmhouse. Her home, which she had shared for a while and, if God willing, would share for a long time coming with Natalia Rivera, the love of her life. The only one person she had truly desired and very likely the last one she ever would. If the curves of the brunette didn't drive her crazy enough, the looks she'd be given during their lovemaking sure was. Or the sounds. God, the sounds. They were like heaven to her. Everything about the Latina was all consuming to the blonde. The curve of Natalia's breasts, the movements of her hips, the glazed yet smoldering look after her release, the pleading of her voice for Olivia to touch her, the moaning of Olivia's name as she came...She was getting worked up just thinking about it.

Glancing around the room as if someone was watching, her eyes fell on the statue of Virgin Mary who currently looked like she was giving the blonde a death glare.

Quickly, the hotelier walked over to the statue and gave it her own glare as she turned it away.

'You have no right to look at me like that' she thought annoyed just as the front door opened and Natalia walked into the house.

"Olivia?" she called immediately.

"In the living room," the older woman replied automatically, giving the statue one last mean look before the brunette entered.

"Hi," Olivia said and winced internally at the too high pitch in her voice. She knew Natalia would know something was up right away. And she was right.

"What's up with you?" the Latina asked with a quizzical look as she shredded her coat carelessly and moved to hug her lover.

"Nothing," the blonde replied innocently as she willingly accepted the hug, folding her arms around the younger woman, unconsciously taking a deep breath to take in her scent.

"Uh huh," the brunette replied when she pulled away, not sounding at all convinced.

Natalia looked around the room as if hoping to find the answer there, and her eyes stopped on the statue currently facing the wall. That was definitely not how she had left it.

"Um, Olivia, why is Virgin Mary turned around?"

"Because," the hotelier answered with a huff.

"She keeps giving me the evil eye whenever I think about you."

Natalia burst into laughter and looked at the older woman weirdly.

"Why would she do that? You thinking naughty thoughts?"

Olivia looked away uncomfortably, the laughter slowly stilling from the younger woman.

This was quickly becoming tense. It wasn't news that the hotelier had trouble telling the truth when it came to her feelings or anything that involved her not appearing flawless. It was an old habit, one she tried hard to change around Natalia. In addition, none of them were very good at expressing themselves when it came to the more sensual side of their relationship. Not that Olivia Spencer would normally have a problem with discussing such topics, but nothing about what she had with or felt for Natalia was anything close to what she had thought was normal before. And for possibly the first time in her long line of lovers, she actually cared more about the comfort and happiness of the other. The Latina in front of her easily turned the usual confidence the blonde had into a puddle of nervousness. And even though it scared the hotelier that the younger woman had that effect on her, it was also that exact effect that made her so sure Natalia was special and 'the one' for her. Because it had never been like that for her before with anyone else.

"I might have," she replied self-consciously, wanting to move on to another topic as fast as possible. "I swear that woman hates me. She's just standing there chastising me for no good reason." The hotelier felt silly when saying it out loud, knowing she probably sounded ridiculous.

Natalia laughed again, making the older woman take on a hurt look, never one to like being laughed at.

"If she does it's probably for a good reason, but I don't think a Virgin Mary statue can give you any looks or hate you," the brunette teased, watching as her lover puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms defiantly, clearly not finding it amusing at all.

"You're adorable," the Latina said with a full dimpled smile as she moved closer to Olivia and pecked her on the nose.

The blonde pretended to be upset by pouting, receiving another peck, this time on the lips.

"I missed you," Natalia said softly, seeing a smile form on the other woman's lips as they leaned forward to press their lips together.

"I missed you too," the hotelier replied as they remained staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

After long moments, Olivia cleared her throat and took a step back to give the other woman some space, not knowing how the Latina would react to what she wanted to ask next.

"Um, so you know, I was thinking that maybe-," Olivia started nervously, finding it hard to formulate the right words, considering she had never asked someone this before.

Natalia smiled to try to encourage the older woman.

"I mean, since you practically live there now anyway-," the hotelier fumbled. She sighed and took a deep breath to try to gather herself.

"What?" the brunette asked with a slightly askew smile, adoring the flustered look on her lover, knowing whatever was about to be said would be something she would like.

"I was hoping that we could maybe, sort of, move some of your stuff into my room so it can be _our_ room. I mean, it would be easier since we always spend the nights together anyway and-" the blonde was cut off by a pair of lips against her own, effectively stopping her nervous rambling.

"I would love that," Natalia replied with a dimpled smile as she leaned in to kiss the other woman again.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked when they pulled away, releasing a relieved breath.

"Yes," the brunette answered seriously as she looked into the green orbs she loved more than anything. Except her son of course, but that was just a minor detail. Not important at this moment. She had wanted to ask the hotelier about the same thing herself for some time, but had been nervous to ask. Yes, she practically shared the room with her lover already, but to actually make it official was a pretty big step.

"Okay, so you know, we can move a bunch of your clothes over and I'll even let you hang up your cross," Olivia said with a grin, happiness written all over her face, making the Latina grin back.

"You sure you can live with that?" Natalia asked teasingly, remembering how against her religious icons the older woman had been at first.

"Well, yeah. Your religion is a big part of you and I love all of you. Just no Virgin Mary in our room okay? I'd hate to have to turn her around every time I want to do the naughty with you." The blonde replied with a wicked smile, making a faint blush appear at the younger woman's cheeks even as she laughed. Even after so much time together, talking about sexual things would make Natalia blush. But it was a part of her lover the blonde wouldn't trade for anything. It was one of the many things that made the Latina unique and made the hotelier love her so much. She was her opposite when it came to so many things and they completed each other.

"No, we wouldn't want you to have to go through all that trouble. You wouldn't have time for much else then."

Olivia mock gasped.

"Miss Rivera, was that a dirty innuendo? I didn't think you had it in you."

The brunette blushed even more, but managed to maintain some composure in front of the other woman.

The hotelier brought herself flush up against the younger woman and moved slowly to her ear.

"I like it," she whispered before planting a delicate kiss at the nape of Natalia's neck. Of its own accord, the brunettes head moved so she could allow the older woman better access to her neck and throat, inviting her to continue.

"I know you do," the Latina managed to rasp as her eyes closed at the sensation of Olivia gently nipping and kissing her throat.

Kissing her way up to Natalia's tempting lips, the blonde hummed contently as their tongues met in a gentle duel.

When they had to break away for air, dark green orbs found equally dark brown ones.

"I think we should move this to our bedroom," Olivia rasped, a naughty grin spreading itself involuntarily across her features.

"I think that's a great idea," the younger woman replied with a grin of her own, pulling her lover eagerly toward their bedroom.


End file.
